An Excellent Day
by Moonprincess92
Summary: "And she saw her. Grimy, dirty, her hair streaked with dust and her face tearstained. But beautiful." The war is done and Harry and Ginny set something straight. :Oneshot HG RHr:


**DISCLAIMER: **JKR owns it, not me.

* * *

An Excellent Day.

Blurb …

"And she saw her. Grimy, dirty, her hair streaked with dust and her face tearstained. But beautiful." The war is done, and Harry and Ginny set something straight. (oneshot HarryGinny, slight RonHermione, possible DH spoilers)

* * *

The party seemed never-ending. Though it was only day-break, no one looked as if they were about to stop celebrating. Hermione had charmed streamers to play loud songs, including muggle ones people had never heard of. People danced, people cried, people celebrated.

The war was over.

The pain was over.

Harry couldn't believe it.

He had been looking for Ginny ever since they had left Dumbledore's office. Ron and Hermione had snuck off somewhere, for reasons Harry just knew included their lips in some way, and Harry was wending his way through the celebrators.

And she saw her.

Grimy, dirty, her hair streaked with dust and her face tearstained.

But beautiful.

She was talking to Neville, her face full of happiness. Harry made his way over and saw Neville smile and point him out. Ginny spun round and grinned.

"Look-" Harry only had time to say, but Ginny had cut him off-with a punch.

"OW! Bloody hell Ginny, what on earth's the matter with you-?"

"You idiot!" She yelled, but she was grinning more brightly than ever. Harry would never understand the complexities of a girl. "I can't believe you pretended to be dead! I thought I was going to collapse, I had never been more terrified!"

"I had to, or otherwise I would have been dead!" He told her. Ginny shook her head, and still smiling, threw her arms around his neck. They stayed like that for ages, just holding each other, as the music and party swelled on. Harry realised Ginny was crying and was shaking slightly.

"Hey-hey, what's the matter?" He asked, pulling her away enough to pull back her hair. She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"We made it." She whispered, barely audible. And she kissed him.

Right there.

It was bloody perfect.

"So does this mean were … well, you know …?" Harry's voice trailed off as they broke apart.

"Together?" Ginny asked and Harry nodded. She punched him again.

"OW! What-why did you do that this time-?"

"Of course we're bloody well together, you prat!" She yelled and Harry was kissing her again, emotions piled so high from the year they had been apart that he felt like he'd explode. It was like the kiss on his birthday, only this wasn't a parting kiss-this was signalling the start of something.

He didn't have any clue as to what the "something" was, but it had to be good.

"I love you, you know that, right?" Harry asked after a few moments (Or possibly several hours as he could never really tell with Ginny).

"No." Ginny said, looking surprised, but pleased.

"Oh-well, I guess you do now …" Ginny grinned, as behind her, Harry noticed Ron and Hermione enter the great hall hand-in-hand and ignoring the teasing from Seamus and Dean.

"Well in that case I love you too." She said.

Harry knew that this would be a moment he'd always look back on.

"Harry mate, you know I love you and all, but if you keep snogging my sister like that, I'm going to have to hex you!" He vaguely heard Ron yell.

"Hark, who's talking?" Harry yelled back, referring to him and Hermione. His ears blushed red.

"You tell him." Ginny said and they laughed.

Oh the joys of living in a carefree world.

And just as the sun had risen on a new day, Harry knew that this day was going to be excellent.

He didn't know how, but it was.

The End.

* * *

A/N: Well as i hardily ever do H/G, i thought i would. Hello again. I quite like this, though i dunno why. I'm meant to be doing science homework, but rocks are so meanestly boring, so i took a break. (meaning i stopped so i wouldn't have a spaz attack).

Nothing much to say really. I heart you all.

Until Next time-

-Moon. : D


End file.
